Finally Together
by elementneko
Summary: Sequel to Just Us; Kyo and Haru finally establish their relationship and everything starts exploding. Is it fireworks or is it bombs? KyoxHaru HaruxKyo
1. Finally Together

It was confusing, our relationship. It was more than friendship, way more. But Haru still hadn't confronted Yuki about the whole thing. It left me with a bad taste in my mouth and didn't make things easier between Haru and I. But I had to trust the bovine enough with what we had. Or, what we were staring to have, anyway.

It was still complicated.

Haru had started spending way more time with me while I wrote but Yuki had even started calling me because Haru was now avoiding him.

"I want to wait until I know exactly what I'm going to say; he doesn't need to know our whole story."

I completely agreed with Yuki not needing to know the whole story, but it put me off that he wasn't coming clean about us yet. Sure we weren't in an actual romantic relationship just yet but we were…

Well, I don't know. We hung out more than we used to and like we would if nothing ever happen.

Except the whole… Making out part. And cuddling, we did cuddle. Even if the whole idea of cuddling still makes me a little uncomfortable. It wrecks the image I like giving out. But it's not like we do it with people around, so it was okay.

Even if our situation was confusing, it was still pretty good stuff to write about, my manager was very happy with the stuff I was putting out. I still don't think Haru knows exactly that I write about us. Or him and Yuki. Or all three of us, sometimes – it depends on the situation and all that nonsense.

My fingers typed away and the keys on my computer but they were itching to curl up and hit something.

Maybe Haru.

My finger's paused.

Nah.

I typed some more.

"Besides, I still need to know what we ever_ are_."

The clicking of the keys stopped again. Right. We still needed to talk about that. I mentally cringed and slowly swiveled my chair around to face Haru. Better sooner than later to get this chat over with. Finally clear things up and decide what we were to be.

He looked at me expectantly but when I would look anywhere but he and I wouldn't talk, he sighed and leaned back.

"Well, Kyo? What are we?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I want you to be comfortable with our… Situation."

"I… am."

He sighed again like I was being difficult. "That still doesn't clear anything up, kitten."

I couldn't help but bristle at the stupid pet name he decided to give me.

"Stop calling me that!"

There was a slight turn of his lips and I blushed knowing he was thinking I was cute.

"And stop thinking things, pervert."

The slightest chuckle escaped through parted lips and I find myself holding back my own smile. What can I say, it's contagious.

I sigh and run a hand through my fiery locks, standing up in the process and pacing.

"I-I don't know." My hand goes down to my neck and I rub at it, trying to distract myself from what's going on even if I know it won't help. He stands up, too, and blocks me from continuing my pacing. I glance up at the faintly taller man and fight the urge to kiss him while we're so close. He has that effect on me.

"What do you want?" I ask him quietly, even though I think I might know already.

He smiles patiently, "I want you."

I curl and uncurl my fists trying to get the knot out of my stomach and sink in what he's saying. Apparently taking too long to answer, Haru leans down to kiss my neck lightly and his hands intertwine with mine. My eyes slip shut and I know that this is what I want.

"I want you, too," I tell him breathily.

He kisses my neck once more before kissing the shell of my ear, "Kyo, be with me." It's not a question but I know he wants – needs – the conformation. So I tilt my head over to him and kiss him square on the mouth, giving him that conformation.

In no time we're hot and heavy and his hand's slipping up my shirt while mine are tangled in his hair. Hardly any time passes and my shirts thrown to the ground, Haru's following soon after. His hips grind into mine and I'm fiddling with his belt buckle, barely able to even concentrate as his mouth goes for the soft tissue of my neck. I let out a soft groan and finally unlock his belt when there's a knock at the door.

"Don't get it," he whispers in my ear before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it. I completely take his belt from his pants and toss them aside, not paying attention to where it goes. I've already forgotten about the door when there's a harder knock and a voice that accompanies it.

"Kyo, open up. Is Haru there?"

Haru and I are brought to a halt and the moments completely gone. He looks at me with worried eyes and I reach for my shirt that made its way nearly on the other side of the room. I carelessly throw it on and head for the door, noticing how he's already found his belt and is trying to get it on before I open the door.

"What do you want?" I ask with a familiar scowl.

Yuki peers around me and finds Haru still shirtless. His eyes narrow and he tries to push himself in the room. I block his way defiantly and my arm holds onto the doorframe.

"What do you want?" I ask again, a small growl emerging from the back of my throat.

I can tell Yuki doesn't like the small threat when he gives me a sharp glare. "I want to talk to Haru."

He's back away enough I feel comfortable with crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you." I glance back at Haru for my own conformation and a now-clothed Haru gives a curt nod. I look smugly back and Yuki to see him basically fuming. I hold back sadistic grin and instead give him a smug look instead.

Yuki's brows furrow for a moment before he looks like he's ready to kill someone; probably me.

"You fucking bitch!" He goes in for a hit and I'm almost too surprised that he cursed to move – almost. I duck out of the way just in time and go for a swing myself but he's of course too fast for me to connect my fist. He plants a kick to my ribs and I'm rolling on the floor, throwing out a few curses of my own.

I jump right back up in time to find Yuki going for Haru and my anger's fueled even more. I rush to Yuki and he's too busy trying to beat up Haru that he doesn't even notice. My fist connects to the side of his head and he's sent toppling over the coffee table near the sofa. He wipes blood from his mouth and stands up with venom in his eyes.

"How dare you!" He screams and I know it's directed to both of us. His light eyes shoot to Haru and somehow they get even more menacing.

"You're going to regret this."

I can feel Haru tense and ready to shout something back but I cut in first. "Get out, Yuki. He's mine." I can feel my face twist into a snarl and I realized I hadn't sounded so threatening in a long time. There really hadn't been a reason to until now. I possessively stepped in front of Haru to prove my point and was thanked with him draping his arms loosely around my waist.

Yuki looks shock at the display of affection and fumes out without another word, though a treat is clear in his eyes. The door is slammed shut and the two of us are left standing there, trying to process what just happened.

When Haru's arms don't come undone, I turn in his grasp and lean my head on his chest, closing my eyes and letting out a tired, annoyed sigh. The bovine's grip only tightens and he places a chaste kiss to my head. "I'm sorry," he apologizes into my hair with a frown I can hear in his voice.

I pull back to look at him with a more annoyed look, "His fucking fault." Haru's frown is gone and I roll my eyes and give him a peck on his lips before leaning back to speak; "and his fucking loss."

Haru gives me a smile and pulls me close, kissing me with a longer, sweeter kiss. He pulls back with a mischievous grin and I look at him, questioning.

"I'm yours, huh?"

I give him a smirk. "Damn straight." And then I kiss him nice and hard and we're right back to where we left off. We're a mess of teeth, lips, and tongues and I can't seem to get him close enough. He's pulling me closer and tighter and I get the impression that he feels the same way.

Our breaths mingle as we pull apart to rid ourselves of those pesky shirts and his lips travel down my neck to the top of my chest while he works at my belt. My hands pull at his two-toned hair and all I have left to do is give him mewing sounds of approval. I can tell he likes my sounds by the way he nearly rips my belt off and hurriedly gets his own off.

His lips set my skin on fire and there's a trail of scorch marks leading down further and further to the hem of my pants. His tongue dips down the front of my waistband and I growl because I want more and he's just teasing me. His lips ghost my sensitive skin and he speaks without lifting off completely.

"Patience, kitten."

"Patience my fucking ass," I growl back, attacking him with a fervent kiss and making us fall on each other. I'm on top and I straddle his hips, grinding into him. He's getting just as impatient as I was and when he looks at me with those big eyes full of want, I can't take it anymore, either.

I move away slowly, holding his hands to my thighs and he gets the hint and picks me up, carrying me to my bedroom. Our lips fuse together and the slow walk there is almost dangerous as we bump into everything on the way there, including almost every inch of wall.

By the time we finally make it, his throws my on the bed with a sexy grin and ravishes me to the best of his ability – which is freaking ridiculous and almost has me seeing stars. It's not long until we're not apart and I think I could get used to this. He had told me he was falling for me and this moment right now makes me realize I'm falling just as fast and hard as he is.


	2. Who To Tell

It had been a few weeks since the whole blow out with Yuki and things were surprisingly…

Calm. It was clam.

Haru and I weren't fighting nearly as much and both seemed content to just e with each other. I've never before had the urge to hold someone just because they were there, I've never wanted to kiss someone just to feel their lips on mine, and I've never _not_ wanted to go outside because that would mean leaving Haru in our bed alone.

There was something about being in love that made everything about the oxen just so hard to leave.

It was horrible, really.

I really didn't need that kind of distraction! And boy was he distracting...

My ruby eyes were on the closed ones of my ox and when they flickered and opened, I could feel my heart jump. My face grew red and I immediately looked away, embarrassed to be caught doing something so, so… affectionate. It wasn't like me and it was just _bizarre_.

I could hear a laugh rumble in his chest as his arm that was lying beside him wandered up my arm to my face, gripping it lightly to have me turn my head towards him. My face was still red when I looked at him to I gave him a sharp glare as if to warn him from saying something that would make me pummel him.

Actually… He probably could've said anything and I would've pummeled him. Lucky for him, though, he didn't say anything. He just sat up and kissed me, holding my head in place so I wouldn't move. Not that I would've, but I could see how he might think I might.

His hand slid down my face to hold my hand and my heart fluttered when I could feel his thumb rubbing my palm. I just wasn't used to it yet! And it made me feel so…

_Vulnerable_.

Uck. The word even _tastes_ bad.

His eyes were gazing at mine and, of course, I was the first to look away. Damn cow knew just how to make me weak.

Another disgusting word. Great.

"You know," he started lazily, "We should probably see if Yuki's told anyone about us."

I rolled my eyes and the stupid fluttering was gone – finally. Leaning against the wall adjacent to the bed I scowled knowing the ox was right. I was just trying to pretend we didn't have _anything_ to worry about.

How naïve could I pretend to be?

I tapped my fingers briskly on my knee and my scowl further deepened.

"Who should we tell first?"

He shrugged, "We could group them all together, then tell them."

I gave a dogged smirk and narrowed my eyes. "Look at you, the cow getting ready to _herd_ everyone."

He narrowed his eyes right back. "Look at you," he deadpanned, "Getting ready to purr."

My eyes widened in dread and immediately I leaped from the bed, only to find I was too late and the ox had already latched onto my ankle. I glanced back, halfway off the bed to find Black Haru grinning at me.

"Come 'ere, _Kitty-Kitty_." He tugged me toward him, carefully pulling my closer as I tried to crawl away.

"N-no, H-Haru, stop, stop it!- GAH! Dammit Haru! DAMN COW!"

But of course those last screeches were the last negative ones to be heard that night, and I realized I needed to be quicker when we were alone. Nights like this make it hard to walk – And I don't need anyone giving me any more funny looks!

* * *

Neko: Short chapter, sorry! I'll be sure to make the next ones at least a little bit longer! Reviews would help to ove this along nicely, though... About one or two more to go! Maybe three, depending...


	3. What Next

Neko: Ack! Sorry about the wait! D: But here's more! (finally!) & Also, I would love to thank MK for reviewing! I really appreciated it – and so did this story. C; Hopefully this chapter lives up to the others…

* * *

The butterflies were back. And swarming around in my stomach. Except it wasn't so much as butterflies as it was dragons and it wasn't so much as swarming as it was… fighting. Yes. There were dragons fighting in my stomach.

I threw the mythological book from me and cursed my creative writing class for putting _dragons_ in my head. My publisher had suggested I try taking classes to further expand my writing horizons. Obviously it was not the best plan. Or maybe it was the perfect one, since it totally got me even _thinking_ that way.

Dragons fighting in my stomach… Never mind, it was a completely horrible plan. How nerdy to think of that!

Anyway. Back to why there were dragons fighting in my stomach. (Stupid phrase!)

We were going to start small and tell Shigure and Tohru. Luckily Tohru still lived with Shigure to take care of the house while also going to college part-time and of course Shigure was all too happy to provide a living arrangement. He even paid for her books! Though I knew it was just so he had a reason to go to the college; the _girls_. Really, I doubt the man would ever grow up.

I run a hand through my short hair and pace around before we're to leave and I can feel eyes on me.

"Kitten. What are you doing?"

My jaw subconsciously clenches at the pet name he deemed mine and instead just ignored him. He shrugged and continued getting ready. With Haru, getting ready for him was just like a woman getting ready. He had to wear just the right thing with the right accessories. He really was quite girly. A small grin flashed on my face thinking of what his reaction would be if I told him that. He'd probably just try to prove his manhood. A shudder involuntarily raced up my spine and I had to quickly brush the thought off. Wasn't the time for that right now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked weakly, sitting on the bed and putting my head between my legs to keep from getting sick.

His head poked back from around the bathroom door and frowned.

"I'm sure I do, but do you, Kyo? We don't have to."

I took a breath and pulled myself up enough to look at him. His eyes were worried and sympathetic and caring and it made my heart start beating painfully. Giving him a small smile I nodded.

"Yeah… Besides, have to make sure everyone knows what's what so Yuki can't do anything worse with the information." He nodded and walked over to me, crouching down to be eye-level with me.

"We could just tell them that we're just really good friends."

I had thought about that, too. But I didn't want what we had to be a secret. I told Haru this, to which he responded with a wide grin and a smoky kiss. Unfortunately I had to stop things pretty quickly so we didn't get carried away and miss out little "out-coming" with everyone.

He was back to getting ready and I was back to pacing, but the dragons had reduced to butterflies again. I didn't bother containing the smile from my face when I knew it was because of him. Haru was the only one to really get me to calm down, other than Tohru. And he was the only one who could get me just as easily excited, _not_ including Tohru.

The walk to Shigure's was brisk because of Haru and his girly way of getting ready and I practically had to drag him out of the house because he still wasn't ready. With a roll of my eyes I called him a pansy and whisked him out the door. His sense of direction, or lack thereof, meant I couldn't leave him there and he couldn't go after me. It both meant he had to hurry and I had to wait. Annoying when I had to wait, but it was worth it. I could appreciate his decorative appearance even when I refused to put any of that crap on me.

He tried that once. Only once.

I grinned triumphantly at the memory as we waited for the door to be answered. Why didn't we walk in, one might ask, well that was because we wanted such privacy. Treat others how you want to be treated, really.

Tohru's smiling face helped sooth my nerves and I enveloped the girl in a hug. She squeaked in surprise but eagerly returned the hug. I closed my eyes and felt warm; I had really missed her. I could feel Haru tense and I let go of the Onigiri so we could just get on with it.

They already knew I didn't really have a sexual preference, and with Yuki being, well, Yuki, I knew it would be fine that we were both male. But I didn't know how they'd react to us being together, with both of our histories. I shoved my hands in my pockets and declined my head, signaling for Haru to just tell them.

He took the hint.

"We're involved."

Tohru looked confused while Shigure nodded his head. "That's great that you two have decided to live together! It's not good for you two to live on your own, why with the financial-"

"WE'RE DATING, DUMBASS!" My face was red-hot and my fists were balled. That damn dog could really be dense, especially since he was constantly hinting at something romantic between anyone!

Tohru's face's lit up, along with her brightened cheeks, and immediately started to congratulate us. The dog jumped and was already on the phone before I could tear myself from the girls grip and before Haru could understand what he was even trying to do.

"AYA! You'll never guess the good news!"

I could feel a vein twitch in my head and I let my head drop into the crook of the girls neck; I'll kick his ass later. Before I heard any other sounds from the big mouth of Shigure's, I heard a_ 'crack'_. A moment of silence, and then…

"WAAA! WHY, HARU, WHY WOULD YOU DESTORY MY PRECIOUS PHONE? I was sure once those two moved out I wouldn't have to worry about anything breaking!" He sniffed pathetically and fake tears fall from his eyes. I rolled my eyes before tightening my grip on Tohru, keeping her from comforting the senseless dog.

A while later we were all sitting down in relative calmness. Shigure had already started a hand-written letter to the snake and I quickly ripped it up when he exclaimed he was done with his "heartfelt" letter.

"We get you're gonna tell him," I tell him, "But you need to make sure that no one gets the wrong idea."

"What's the 'wrong idea'"? Tohru asks innocently. My hands tingle and I wish they had a punching bag for me; I could use it to get out my frustration at everything.

"We just don't want any false stories told," Haru explains for me. I had to resist kissing him in thanks. I probably wouldn't have been so smart with the explanation. I was great with writing, sure, but not so much with speaking. Though I'm sure we all knew this.

She nodded in understanding and I vaguely wondered if she really understood. I shrugged it off and settled deeper into the chair. Home sounded very nice right about now but it had been so long since we visited. I'd have to make sure we did again, and soon.

A small conversation was struck between Haru and Tohru, I think I heard something about a phone call and sparring so I assumed they were talking about how him and I started. I put aside their conversation, instead trying to think about how things would be. How would the others respond? I was the cat, even though former, but would that be all right? I didn't want the cow to be shunned because he was with me. A smile graced my face, a small one, but one nonetheless.

We were_ together_. Romantically. A _couple_. I felt jitters and I wanted to write what I was feeling down; it wasn't often I had good, primary feelings like this. His hand found mine and he held it. A simple enough action but to me it really meant something. I could feel my heart jump and I stood up, pulling him with me.

"Guys, it's been… Fun," I roll my eyes, "But I think it's time to go."

Shigure grinned slyly at us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Don't you write smut?"

Shigure grinned madly at the bovine and I had to resist smacking my forehead – or his. I pulled him with our linked hands and gave a short farewell to Tohru.

My mouth kept shut though Haru's eyes prodded me with questions. The dumb cow. How did he not get the perverted dog? Haru could be more susceptible to things I wouldn't think, but oblivious to others. It surprised me what things he would and wouldn't pick up on.

Just a few more minutes to the punching bag.

Just a few more minutes until I could beat that thing to death and keep Haru unharmed.

We arrived at our – _our!_ –small house and we completely winded.

The windows were smashed in and the door was scratched with a small note on the outside. Haru went to go check the back and I reached for the note, anger bubbling in my chest.

'_If I can't have him, no one can! You'll both pay.'_

My teeth clashed together and I crumbled the note in my fist. How dare he threaten us at our home? I punched the door, ignoring the dent I left in it. Obviously we'd have to replace it anyway. I threw open the door and headed straight for the makeshift dojo. It was intact and I was pretty sure the damn rat hadn't stepped foot in the house. It would've been wrecked. Glass was just scattered around instead.

I was placing hard, fast hits on my bag and I could feel my blood boil and my heart rate increase. How dare he? I was moving fast and my fists almost slipped a few times but I didn't care. I barely heard the footsteps or the door opening, but I had been waiting for them.

"All of the outside windows were smashed, but nothing was touched inside," he said quietly.

I stayed silent and continue to jab at the swinging bag. My muscles were tense and I could even feel my back tightening with each fast move. Haru had snuck up behind me and placed a hand hesitantly on my shoulder. I ignored it but I felt slightly better knowing he was there. He swiveled me around and I nearly punched him. He held onto me tightly and I didn't even try to pull away. Tears stung my eyes and I let out a small curse. My fingers gripped tightly at the back of his shirt and I didn't want to ever let go.

I didn't even know how I felt besides livid and I realized I hadn't been so mad in a long time. Even when Yuki had stormed in like he owned the place I wasn't even so furious as I was now. I pushed him away, throwing my hand once again on the bag and ignored the small tear just at the corner of my eye, hopefully he wouldn't notice it if I didn't rub it.

"That fucking rat! Who the hell does he think he is?" I punched it again and growled.

"We'll get back at him, Kyo."

Leave it to Haru to be the calm one. I stood straight, fists balled at my side. Damn straight we'd get back at him.

"He doesn't even know what's coming."


End file.
